The present invention is directed to a new alloy composition which combines essentially all of the advantages of expensive jewelry alloys such as 10 karat gold without the high costs of such material.
With the rising costs of gold and other precious metals, it is highly desirable to have available alloys which make use of as low quantities as these precious metals are possible while retaining their highly desirable appearance, tarnish resistance, and wear resistance. Even with alloys as low in gold content as 10 karat, the current costs of gold alone in such alloys is well in excess of $125 an ounce. Through the forming of a new alloy in accordance with the present invention, this cost is markedly reduced as the new alloys have a gold content of only 6 karat while retaining essentially all of the desirable characteristics of the higher gold content alloys.